The One With No Name
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: The war is over, Ichigo has his powers back, and all is peaceful. Until he begins having strange dreams that include his Hollow. Not long after, strange new enemies come not for Ichigo...but his Hollow. Why? And what is wrong with Ichigo's other half? HXI
1. Prologue

Authoress drabble~!

Sorry, new fic. I needed this since my nuse (a wonderfully irate pale albino with gold eyes, i think ya know 'im.) refused to let me do any of my old stuff and has been berating me to do another non AU fic and an AU fic. Seriously, can I strap him to a bed?

Shiro: Fucking hell no!

Ichigo: Hmm...maybe.

Shiro: Kiiiiing~!

Ok~...shall we begin? XD

* * *

Prologue

Fear. It's something I never believed I was capable of feeling. It's like...your worst dream or scenario shows up and stands before you, ready to cut you down. For me...I think it all started when _he_ invaded King's soul. I was trapped, unable to move and forced to stare at his eyes and sword. He spoke of me being expendable, of wiping me from this existence.

It made me think. Was it possible? Could I die and it not affect King? Did I _seriously_ fear this fact? Was I afraid of dying, whereas King was afraid of letting others die? Then came more, slightly disturbing questions that made my...I guess 'heart' choke up. Would he let me die if he didn't need me anymore? Would he care? Would I just become a part of him again, never having my own consious mind ever again? Would that count as 'death'? Does my existence quite literally lie on his shoulders? But these questions were nothing compared to the one that struck a new thread of fear into me...fear I now realize I was trapped with...

Just what, and who, am I really? The Soul Reapers and Vizards call me a Hollow, to King I'm just 'him' or 'he'. But do I have a name? Am I a Hollow? Or an Arrancar like what I've seen from King's eyes and memories? Or is there more to it then that? So many useless questions...or so I had believed before. But after that short battle and actually working with King...it made me think and realize how little I, as an individual, know about myself. And all it took was one, simple, yet powerful emotion to start this whole fucking mess.

Fear...

* * *

Prologue end

The entire fic is not from Shirosaki's POV, I just felt that the prologue should be to kind of give you an idea of his state of mind. This is not an AU (as I said Shiro won't let me right nows...) so I have some ideas. A new enemy once I think of what ta call them. Well...I promise ta have Chap 1 up ASAP ok? So...tell me what ya think~!


	2. Chapter : Four Months Later

Response to reviews~!

*yawns* I'm sleepy...but I have work and stuff, what can I do? Real life sucks ass sometimes, yeah? Anyways, this chapter is a little like an introduction of sorts, so you have a general idea as to what's been going on. For me, this is my 'continuation' of the anime. XD So enjoy~! This takes place after Ichigo gets his powers back and the whole Fullbringer skirmish.

* * *

Chapter 1: Four months later...

"Goooooooooood morning Ichigoooo-" Ichigo sat up in bed as his dad came flying through, ruffling his orange hair. His dad fell out the window and hit the lamp post across the street.

"Morning Dad..." He grumbled as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes. _Damnit..not again..._ He couldn't explain it, but for the past few nights, he had been waking up in a cold sweat and suffered from fatigue. He strecthed as his dad climbed back up and attempted to tackle him from the sill. He simply bent down and watched as his dad hit the closet door.

"Good...one...my son..." Isshin mumbled from the floor. the closet door opened to have Rukia pop out and landed on top of Isshin. "Morning...Rukia..."

"Morning Mr. Kurosaki!" She smiled.

_Enthusiastic as ever..._ Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia loved her more 'bubbly' self when she was in the human world, which wasn't very often now that she was a liuetenent. Only four days a week, and often doing paperwork rather than school homework.

"Oh you don't need to treat me with so much respect Rukia! You could call me Isshin or even D-" Ichigo got up and kicked his dad from behind.

"Will you shut up already Dad? ! You're giving me a damned headache!" He snapped, Rukia laughing behind him. He just sighed and rubbed his hair. "Crazy old goat..." He grumbled. Isshin got up and ran downstairs as Yuzu called for breakfast. Rukia had started to head down when she glanced at Ichigo.

"You ok? You seem...kinda pale Ichigo." She asked.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He shrugged. Rukia nodded and headed downstairs. Ichigo looked out the window and smiled slightly. _I'm glad everything's over now..._ he thought. His brows furrowed and he yawned. _Although...it'd be easier to enjoy if I could get some damned sleep..._ He sighed and quickly slipped into his uniform and rushed downstairs to eat before school.

* * *

School seemed to drag on around them as usual, as if the war never really happened, and Ichigo hadn't lost his powers a year ago. Autum leaves floated off the leaves, signaling the cooler temperature outside. Ichigo and his friends were sitting on the roof eating lunch as usual when Ichigo's badge went off. "You know, for once I'd like to eat lunch _without_ hearing that stupid thing..." Uryu commented as he bit into his sandwich.

"Quit complaning will ya? I'm surprised it's even working again..." Ichigo grumbled. He pressed it to his chest and his body flopped behind him.

"Dude, I'll _never_ get used to that..." Keigo shivered a bit. Keigo, along with a few other of Ichigo's friends, knew about his Soul Reaper duties and could even see him and Hollows. "Please put that...whatever in him. It feels like I'm eating lunch in a morgue..."

"Left him at home, so deal." Ichigo muttered as he ran off. The Hollow wasn't too far away, so it wasn't going to take him long anyways. He watched as it seemed to attack a small child soul and he stepped in front of it. "Wow, you sure have an ugly mug..." He grumbled.

"Hmm...a tasty Soul Reaper? How n-" The Hollow didn't get the chance to finish as Ichigo swung at it, slicing his zanpakuto across its face.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked as he turned to the soul.

"Y...you killed it in one blow mister!" The small boy smiled. "That was so cool!" Ichigo smiled and ruffled his hair before performing konso on him. He stood up and decided to walk back to the school. He stopped briefly and looked at himself in the reflection of a store window. His attire was different now, black leather straps on his arms and legs, Zangetsu larger with a small chain on its hilt, although still in Shikai. His hair was slightly longer now, and for some reason he didn't feel the need to cut it.

_Maybe I'm becoming a delinquent..._ He chuckled at the thought. He looked at Zangetsu and sighed. _It's nice to have you back old man...but..._ It had been bugging him since he had his powers again. Not once had he been able to go to his inner world to speak with Zangetsu. He felt that something wasn't quite right, but Rukia and Renji had insisted that it may take some time to 'reestablish' a connection.

"You dumbass! I thought I told you to not run off like that!" Rukia ran up and punched his arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"We told you to take it easy! We're still not too sure if your powers are-"

"I'm fine Rukia. Geeze, you freak out too damned easy." He said and grinned. "You became just as paranoid as Renji. Is it a lieutenent thing?" He noted how she scowled and he laughed.

"Ichigo, we can't afford to have something happen after the Fullbringer's. Just...let me do the hunting when I'm here ok?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and started walking away. "...Nothing from Zangetsu?" She asked quietly.

"No..." He sighed. "Maybe he's angry at me still. I mean, he did say he wanted to protect me, and for a year...he wasn't there to do it."

"Who can say, he's _your_ zanpakuto. Maybe he's stubborn, just like a certain Substitute I know." She stuck her tongue out at him. He couldn't help but smile at that one. It felt good to him. He was back with his friends from Soul Society, a part of his life he had actually missed. "c'mon, we gotta head back to school. I have to leave tomorrow."

"You just got here yesterday though. Why so soon?"

"Stupid Lieutenent's meeting. It'll be awhile before I can come back. So you need to be on your best behavior. Just because the Head Captain ordered us to give you your powers again doesn't measn your on his 100% good side still." She smirked. They walked back together and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Everything was truly back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever got for _him_ anyways.

**_"...King..."_** Ichigo stopped walking and turned around briefly. It felt as if the voice came from behind him, yet at the same time sounded so far away.

_What...did I just hear..._ He blinked and shook his head. _I must be hearing things._

"You coming Ichigo? ! We have some moving to do after school!" Rukia called.

"Y-yeah!" Ichigo ran to catch up, unaware of a figure watching him from the opposite side of the street. He was tall with long, black hair and hard navy blue eyes.

_We have found him..._ The man thought, a smile on his face. _Time to reclaim what we have lost..._

* * *

Chapter one end

It was kinda a run down of what's been going on. XD If I'm not mistaken, it _was_ an order from Yamamoto to give Ichigo his powers back. If not...well it is here. XD I'm still a bit uncertain as to what the new enemies will be called, but I has an idea or two. :3 So review pwease~!


	3. Chapter 2: Released

Response to reviews~!

Well, I felt that this fic needed some love. :3 So let's get going~!

* * *

Chapter 2: Released

_"Just what _are_ you?"_

_"Heh, me well...in simple terms I'm his real self. Ya could also call me his basic true instinct." **Wait...is tha' true? It feels like it is...**_

Wh...what's going on?

_"You know with your speed you're chances of hitting me aren't that good."_ **_Why all tha' doubt suddenly? Why this sense of unease? Am I...truly wha' I say I am?_**

_"Yes I'm aware, but not concerned."_

**_Tsk, wha's he up to?_** _"Not sure what yer plan is b-"_ **_Wha's going on? !_**_ "What's this? ! Gahh!"_ **_What...the fuck? !_ **_"C...can't move!"_

_"What's the matter? That all you got?"_

_"Damn you...shut the hell up!"_ **_He's...he's gonna kill me! I gotta get away!_**

_"You are nothing but a Hollow, you do not posses the power I seek. Therefore, you are...expendable."_

**_No...don't do this!_**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing himself in his inner world. _Again?_ He wondered. He stood up and sat on the edge of a building.

"Yer back again?" He looked up to see his Hollow sitting next to him. Ichigo sighed. It was the same as usual.

"Duh. For some reason, my mind's been replaying this same dream."

"Tsk, typical King. Ignorant and still arrogant." His Hollow sighed.

"Typical Hollow, still violent and controlling." Ichigo countered. He glanced to see the Hollow grip the sleeves of his shihakuso tightly. _Is he upset?_

"Time's have changed King...can't people too?"

"You're not exactly a 'person'."

"And ya ain't exactly a 'human' either." Ichigo flinched a bit at that. As true as it was, the comment did sting a bit.

"And you could be partly to blame Hollow." He said. His Hollow gripped himself tighter.

"Ah...yes. I suppose..."

_Why is he acting so...off? This isn't like him..._

"Time's up. See ya another night...Ichigo..."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he shot up, panting and sweating. _The same dream?_ He thought, rubbing his forehead. It was always the same. Memories in his head, yet not his own thoughts. The he'd be in his inner world, or at least a dream version of it. After all, his Hollow was acting strangely in that dream all the time. _Ugh...too much thinking._ He looked out his apartment window to see the moon shining brightly above. "night time huh?"

"Hey Ichigo!" He felt something squishy hit his face and he sighed.

"What Kon?

"That damed Badge is going off!" Kon huffed. "I know ya own this place and all, but I live here too and I wanna sleep!"

"Alright alright...geeze..." He sighed and shoved it against himself, allowing his soul to split. He opened the window, the cool breeze refreshing. "Behave, alright Kon?"

"Hey, ya can't just leave me here-" Ichigo ignored him as he leapt out the window. He looked around until he felt the Hollow nearby and leapt behind it, slicing it and destroying it. "Man, sometimes this stuff is too easy nowadays..." He closed his eyes. A sudden clapping sound from behind made him pause.

"My my, this is impressive..." He turned to see a pale man behind him in a white shihakusho, long, pale grey hair and deep red eyes. "So you must be Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked calmly. The man smiled and stepped forward, his pale face revealing a thin, red mark from his left eye down to his chin.

"I have come for you..." Ichigo tensed up as the man drew a large scyth. "Return to us..." Ichigo held his zanpakuto out as the man rushed him, but suddnely vanished. Ichigo moved backwards, but as he did, the scyth slashed out and made a shallow cut in his chest. Yet strangely, no blood fell from his chest.

"What the he-" He froze as the man stood directly in front of him. I...can't move my body!

"We need you..." He took a pale hand and dug it into Ichigo's chest. He screamed as he felt his inside behign torn away. His spiritual pressure wrapped around them both and exploded outwards. He coughed and fell to his knees.

"What the fu-" He froze as he looked up.

"Heh...and wha' the hell do ya think yer doin' exactly?" His Hollow stood in front of them, Zangetsu in hand.

_He hasn't chnaged at all..._ Ichigo shook. _But...what's he doing here? !_ He looked down to see a white chain hanging from the cut. What? His hollow noticed it too, as a black chain hung from his own.

"Just what the fuck is this?" He asked. Ichigo noticed the slight wavering of his voice. "Who are ya?"

"We are comrades...and I've come to shear away your ties with your host."

"My wha'?" The Hollow laughed. "Ya gotta be fucking joking! Ima take control of 'is body! It belongs ta me!" He rushed at the being, Zangetsu raised.

"Wait, don't rush him!" Ichigo called out. The Hollow ignored his callings and almost hit him when the man's eyes glowed and black bled into them. The Hollow's body froze the moment he made eye contact. "Damnit..."

What's...going on? ! The Hollow cursed. Memories filled his head and he trembled. No...not again...

"You seem to have forgotten..." the man sighed. "No matter, I will still sever your ties to this host." The man raised his sythe and aimed to cut the chain between them, but a blue arrow from the distance shot out and he dodged it, leaving the Hollow to fall, panting. Ichigo walked over just as Uryu came into sight. "Hmm...a quincy. How entertaining.Q

"Be careful Uryu...I don't know what else he can do!" Ichigo called, trying to help his Hollow to his feet.

"Don't touch me!" His Hollow snapped angrily. Uryu pulled back on his bow and fired a few shots, the man easily dodging them and perched above a tree.

"I will return for him. Until then...farewell Ichigo Kurosaki." The man bowed and dissapered.

"Ya damned coward! Come back 'ere!" The albino seethed, making to stand and chase. He suddenly fell backwards, Ichigo catching him as he fell. Uryu ran over, aiming an arrow at the Hollow.

"Wait Uryu! He isn't dangerous..." Ichigo said, for lack of anything else to say. He just didn't want the Quincy harming him in case something happened. The chain faded away, but Ichigo had this feeling it wasn't gone.

"He's a Hollow...but his spiritual pressure is off."

"He's my Inner Hollow..." Ichigo explained. He lifted the albino in his arms, surprised that he was a bit lighter than he had thought. "I...I have no idea what just happened..." He looked down at the unconsious Hollow, the pale face relaxed.

"What happened was you were taken off guard.

"No...that's not it. He did this weird, flash thing with his eyes and I couldn't move well." Ichigo said. "After that, he cut my chest and...he appeared." He gestured to the unconsious Hollow in his arms. Uryu sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"You always either seem to get into trouble, or start it..." He sighed. "Let's get him to Kisuke's." Ichigo nodded and followed Uryu to the shop.

* * *

The Hollow opened his inverted eyes and shot up, grabbing the figure hovering over him by the neck. "Who tha' fuck are ya? !" He snapped. Tessai simply turned his head.

"Boss, he's up!" Tessai caled, pulling himself out of the Hollow's iron crushing grip.

How...the hell...is he still alive? ! The Hollow thought, irritaded. He watched as Kisuke entered the room and sat up, feeling annoyed. "I've seen ya from King's memories...Kisuke Urahara.

"So nice to see I don't need an introduction." Kisuke grinned. "However, I'm interested in your name."

"Don't got one." He shrugged. "Now wha' the hell's goin' on?"

"You tell me. Ichigo could only tell me part of it. What happened to you?"

"Well..." The Hollow sat cross-legged on the bed. Zangetsu wasn't around him, but he knew better than to attack with a powerful soul Reaper in the area. "Aint too sure there. I was sealed away still, ya see. Next thing i know...there's an odd tugging and I ended up 'ere." Kisuke put on a thoughtful look and nodded.

"alright then. I need to bring Ichigo in here, so give me a moment." Kisuke walked out, leaving the Hollow alone.

Wha's been happening lately...He wondered. He clutched at his chest, feleing the thumping of his own heart beating rapidly. I shouldn't have this...this 'heart'. I am a Hollow...and yet... He was snappe dout of his thoughts as Ichigo and Kisuke walked in.

"You ok?"

"Tsk, don't need tha' sympathy King." He spat, looking away. Ichigo ignored him and sighed.

"Well Kisuke?"

"Until we can confrim the situation, it may be best to place him in a gigai and have him stay with you. He is a part of your soul, and we don't know what this new enemy wants with him...or what they can truly do." Kisuke explained. "For tonight though, he can stay here and you can head home. I've sealed away some of his power, so we don't need to worry about him running off."

"Like I was gonna! I ain't stupid!" The Hollow snapped. "I ain't as arrogant as King there. I know when ta behave."

"Will you not call me that? Ugh...gives me a headache..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Speaking of 'calling', you need to come up with a name. Hope you have a creative mind~!" Kisuke smiled and dragged Ichigo from the room. "We need to keep an eye on him. He could be emotionally unstable." He whispered in a serious tone.

"What? He's a Hollow, he can't-"

"The normal rules of Hollows do not count for an Inner Hollow, especially yours, which you acheived differently fromt he other Vizards. There's was implanted, yours was a part of you from the start."

"So...what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"In your mind, he may be much more stable, but here...the thinned reishi could affect him, so we must watch him.

"Kisuke...he doesn't feel."

"That's where you're wrong. If you looked into his eyes as we spoke, you'd see." He smirked. "He was afraid."

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Shiro's exploration of the Wolrd of the Living~! :3

Shiro: So...this is that' creepy guy's store?

Ririn: Creepy? ! He isn't creepy!

Shirol: hey...wha' ya doin' 'ere? thought ya were filler matireal...

Ririn: What? !

Ichigo: He does have a point...he is creepy Ririn. *looks up* Oi, why's your name showing anyways? You don't have one yet!

Shiro:...See ya next time!

Ichigo and ririn: Wait a second!

~end~

Whew...done~! :3


	4. Chapter 3: A Truce

Response to reviews~!

I thought it'd be a good idea to update this. :3

* * *

Chapter 3: A Truce

Ichigo stood in front of the closed door to the room his Hollow was currently in. _Afraid? He can't be afraid! He's a Hollow...he doesn't feel!_ He thought to himself, scratching his head. _Yet...he did seem on edge...argh! Just go in already!_ He opened the door to see his Hollow sitting on the futon, legs drawn up to his chest, arms draped over his knees and staring calmly out the window. Ichigo couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Uhh, I-"

"Wha' ya wan' King?" The Hollow asked, not looking at him, instead looking at his hands.

"Look, can you not call me that? It's old and annoying." He scratched his head. He blinked and looked at his Hollow again. "Speaking of, I noticed that...well Zangetsu doesn't look that way anymore." The Hollow looked down at the old shihakusho and large, inverted Zangetsu against the wall.

"Yer Soul Reaper powers changed...but not my 'Ollow ones." He explained. "so I didn' change much. But ya..." He looked up and smirked lightly. "Ya didn, tha's fer sure. gone and went all mature. Not as arrogant." He cakcled as Ichigo seemed to blush slightly. "I may jus' take tha' back."

"Oi!" He laughed as his Hollow did. After a few moments, they stared at each other for a bit before the Hollow cleared his throat.

"Ogichi Shirosaki."

"Huh?"

"Ya asked me ta come up with a name fer myself...tha's it."

"R-really?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Wha's wrong with it? Peple would say I'm yer...'reflection', and yer name backwords is Ogihci...but tha's weird so I switched two letters."

_Ogichi is weird too..._ Ichigo thought.

"And yer last name is _Kuro_saki...so I made mine _Shiro_saki." He finished explaining. Ichigo just sighed as the Hollow looked at him. "Wha'?"

"Umm...you mind if I just call you Shiro?" He asked. The Hollow blinked his inverted eyes and smirked again.

"Why not...Ichigo." He said. Ichigo smirked back, but a million questions still flitted through his head.

_What are we to do?_ Was the thought currently at the front of his mind.

* * *

_It was dark all around him._ **_Wha' is that fool doing? ! "_**_Lemme out King! Ya gotta let me out!"_

Again? What is this? _The darkness cracked as he flared around, screaming as his throat became raw._ Wait..._my_ throat?

_"King! Please! Lemme out!"_ _He screeched, his voice nearly breaking. There was a sudden rumble and it sounded as if something broke, echoing around him._ **_No..._ **_"King!"_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ichigo was once again in his inner world. As usual, his Hollow was sitting there, looking at him. "Hry King."

"I told you to st-" He blinked and sighed. "Another dream?" He mumbled.

"Hardly. If ya still think this is a dream, yer rather naive no? Either tha' or just dense." Shiro huffed.

"So...it isn't?"

"Nope. Man, fer yer good grades and shit, ya sure are thick headed." He chuckled, yet Ichigo noticed that it was softer, more good humored.

"Then why are you so...so calm?"

"Ya mean, outta character?" Shiro sighed. "Ya catch on quick too sometimes...yer a contradiction." He flashed a brief, small smile and Ichigo looked away, feeling his face heat up a bit.

"I...I am not..."

"It's not a big deal." He shrugged. "Ya see...ya can't lie to the heart."

"Wait...what?"

"It took me awhile ta realize that I...well ya know." He placed a pale hand over his chest and sighed. "That I may not be a Hollow...or at least yer typical one." Ichigo gave him a skeptical look and he rolled his golden eyes. "Ok fine. Proof then." He undid the top half of his kimono and showed Ichigo his chest. "See? No Hollow hole...meaning there's a heart under there..." Ichigo walked up and placed a hand on his chest, feeling the soft thud under the rather muscular chest. He felt it quicken and Shiro cleared his throat. "Uhh...wha' ya doin'?"

"Oh? Umm...I uhh..." Ichigo withdrew his hand and coughed. "Sorry."

"Nah, jus' wondering..." He sighed and redid his kimono. _Felt nice..._he added to himself. "It's...harder ta stay tha' way I used ta be 'ere..." He sighed. He blinked and looked at Ichigo." "Ya gotta get up soon Ichigo." He smirked. "I'll terroize ya in tha' morning..."

* * *

Ichigo blinked his eyes open to see golden ones staring back. "Mornin'."

"AHHHH!" Ichigo shoved Shiro off roughly, the Hollow cackling as he hit the floor. "What the fuck Shirosaki? !"

"Rise an' shine! We're gonna be late!" Shiro said, standing up and straightning the vest on his shirt. "Ugfh...these human clothes suck..." Ichigo stared and scratched his head.

"Why are you in our school uniform?"

"Hmm? Ah, well, tha' weirdo with the hat says that I should attend yer school, in case those new guys attack again. They could target humans, yer friends to be motre specific."

"And you won't?" Ichigo watched as Shiro flinched a bit and he bvlinked. "Uhh...sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I know ya don' trust me, but..." He stood up and walked back over, holding out his hand. "Ya think ya could gimme a chance?" Ichigo stared at the outstretched hand and took it slowly, shaking it. He noticed that the albino's fingers were rather smooth, and his skin was a bit cooler than normal.

"Sure...but try not to cause trouble." Ichigo said and smirked. Shiro smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal, Ichigo."

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Sorry it's so damned short. I couldn't think on what to make it longer...but the next chappie will be, promise! I work a 3rd shift job now. So sorry for uber late updates. I have 2 new fics in mind, one is an AU and another is a Bleach Black Butler Xover. :3 *imagines Shiro as a butler and suffers nosebleed* I will only post one though, when Shattered Angel is finished. So...reviews?


End file.
